Field
This field is generally related to determining the capacity of a network.
Related Art
Many applications, such as data storage, processing, and presentation applications, utilize a communication network in their operation. The communication network may, for example, provide a network connection that allows data to be transferred between two geographically remote locations. A network connection may span multiple links with different capacities. Networks may have different topologies depending on the pattern in which the links are connected to each other through switching devices. Network topologies include ring or mesh topologies.
The network connection may be provided by a service provider that has a common network it uses to provide service to many different users. To implement a network application, a business may request that the service provider maintain a network service at a particular service level, such as a specific level of bandwidth, latency, or jitter. For example, a business may request an Ethernet e-line connection between two of its locations with a bandwidth of 400 Mbit/second.
To service the request, the service provider must first determine whether its network has the capacity to provide the connection at the particular service level. This determination should take into account different conditions that the network may operate under.